For you
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Un moment rien que pour eux...JohnLiz


**FOR YOU**

_**STARGATE ATLANTIS**_

**AUTEUR : Vanous **

**E MAIL : Vanessa.marrowanadoo.fr**

**SITE INTERNET:** **http/carys.myblog.fr/index.html**

**RESUME : Un moment rien que pour eux... Spolier épisode 2x02 "The intruder".**

**GENRE : Missing scene, ship Shweir.**

**DISCLAIMERS : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun et les fans de la série.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice ma Yael mon rayon de soleil, je te le dirais jamais assez je t'adore. Ma lilypuce de toi à moi merci d'être là et d'être tel que tu es. Je dédie cette fic à ma petite soeur, une présence pour moi. A Wennie et à ma grande absente à qui je pense très fort.**

**Kizou à toutes les étoiles du forum et plus particulièrement Camy, Misskitt, Jenny O'neill, Betty... **

Le calme régnait en cette fin de soirée sur la cité d'Atlantis. Après une certaine agitation qui avait accompagné l'arrivé du dédale avec à son bord tous les principaux membres de l'expédition. La cité avait retrouvé sa sérénité habituelle puisque tout ce petit monde était parti se ressourcer chacun de son coté pour être de nouveau opérationnel le lendemain, car, la cité endormie en l'absence de ses membres allait reprendre vie de nouveau.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, Elizabeth avait vite reprit ses habitudes de chef, elle avait travaillé sur les différents dossiers remis pas Zelenka sur les nouvelles découvertes faites sur Atlantis pendant qu'elle et les autres étaient sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, ou plutôt elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver la solitude de ses quartiers. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la sortie de ses sombres pensées.

J : " Elizabeth, vous êtes encore en train de travailler ?"

E : " Que voulez-vous John, on perd difficilement certaines habitudes !"

J : " Je vois ça mais il est tard, il faudrait peut-être arrêter maintenant."

E : " Je vais être sage et suivre votre conseil."

J : " Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord..."

E : " On n'est pas toujours en désaccord."

J : " C'est vrai."

E : " Vous étiez là pour une raison précise ?"

J : " Oui, je voulais vous parler."

E : " Très bien mais si on allait ailleurs ?"

J : " Où ?"

E : " Pourquoi pas la salle de la porte, quand il n'y a personne j'aime bien m'asseoir sur les marches et réfléchir."

J : " Ok."

Ils quittèrent le bureau d'Elizabeth, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de la porte des étoiles. Ils s'installèrent sur les marches. Derrière eux, la porte sommeillait. Ils avaient une vue d'ensemble du point fort de la cité ou pour une fois il y avait un silence total et complaisant.

E : " Ca fait du bien d'être à nouveau ici."

J : " Oui, maintenant c'est ici notre maison..."

E : " On peut voir les choses comme ça..."

J : " Ca ne va pas Elizabeth ?"

E : " Tout va bien juste peut-être une certaine nostalgie de la Terre."

J : " C'est compréhensible."

E : " Vous vouliez me parler ?"

J : " Oui, je voulais vous dire merci."

E : " Vous l'avez déjà dit il me semble."

J : " Ce n'est pas pour le fait que vous ayez suggéré mon changement de grade."

E : " Pourquoi alors ?"

J : " Pour m'avoir tout simplement soutenu malgré que bien souvent j'ai bafoué votre autorité."

E : " John vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous êtes le meilleur chef militaire que puisse avoir la cité puis, si on est tous là aujourd'hui c'est souvent et en parti grâce à vous."

J : " Vous me flattez."

E : " John."

J : " Oui je sais, je voulais aussi vous donnez ceci."

Il lui tendit un joli paquet tout emballé.

E : " Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

J : " Ouvrez le."

Elle défit délicatement le bel ornement qui couvrait la surprise, et elle découvrit un livre, une édition spéciale, "Orgueil et préjugé" de Jane Austen, un magnifique sourire se peignit sur son visage, elle l'avait lu quand elle était petite et depuis elle avait eut de cesse d'essayer de le trouver, surtout cet édition, et là son beau colonel le lui offrait, il réalisait un vieux rêve d'enfant.

E : " Merci John."

J : " J'ai su ou plutôt j'ai entendu que vous aimiez l'écrivain Jane Austen et qu'il vous manquait ce roman alors quand nous étions sur Terre j'ai chiné dans les différentes librairies pour vous le trouver."

E : " Et c'est adorable de votre part."

J : " C'est le moindre des gestes que je pouvais faire pour vous."

E : " Et ça me touche énormément John."

J : " J'en suis ravie."

John la regarda, elle avait ce regard que les enfants ont devant les cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin, il fut empli d'une bouffée de tendresse pour elle. Il savait qu'il l'aimait mais à ce moment précis, c'était plus que vrai. Pour lui, elle était la femme avec qui il voulait être.

Dans un geste emplit de douceur, il passa un bras autour de son épaule, la rapprochant de lui, comme cela elle pouvait poser sa tête contre son épaule.

On pouvait interpréter cela comme on vaudrait, ils étaient tous les deux et c'était tout ce qui compté. Etre là l'un pour l'autre...

Pour vous...

**FIN**


End file.
